


Bachelor Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bachelor Trip

Clint goes on a bachelor trip with his friends Thor, Bruce, Steve and Tony. Clint has always given priority to his work. But he meets a gorgeous red head beauty who teaches him to live. Also all the other guys deal with their life choices.


End file.
